Bound to Happen
by SuperSaiyandinosaur
Summary: Ever hated a character so bad you just wanted them to die the most painful way possible, and this is a story that my friends and I made randomly, and it takes our most hated RWBY characters. And basically, it's about killing them extremely slowly and painfully.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a re-upload, to fix grammar issues. Also, I'll be doing this until the next chapter is done.**_

Entering a dark room, alone light hangs exposing three figures, each tied to their own chair. Blindfolded, arms and legs wrapped together and bound to the backside of the chairs. Two of the three were sharply dressed, clothes tinted with the signature color of the Schnee family. While the other donned a black cloak with the symbol of a rose sewn on the back.

"Welcome gentlemen, hopefully, you've been enjoying yourselves this evening." A voice calls from a doorway.

"Who are you! Where are we?" The man with the fancy cut mustache demand.

"Father? Is that you?" The smaller white-haired one questioned.

"Whitley?! My son, is that you?" said the older Schnee.

"Yes, father. Do you know why this brigand has taken us." Whitley inquired.

"Well, I'll tell ya once, you meet our other guest," the voice called again, "Ladies I'd like you to meet, Mister Adam Taurus!"

"The leader of the White Fang!?" Whitley spoke with shock.

"Correct-mundo kid," The voices jest with a sound of a snap following. "You see Mr. Taurus here, has so graciously decided to honor us with his presence.

"Silence you fool! You know the White Fang will hunt you down." Adam scorned to where to voice was coming from.

"Heh, you see that's where wrong my dear faunus friend," The voice chuckled in the void of darkness.

"Oh really? And how would I be wrong about that?" Adam retorted sarcastically.

"For you see, we are out to the White fang's detection and reach." Spoke like a whisper from the damned. "Where they wouldn't even suspect. . . right under their own nose!"

The room fell to silence, only the swaying of the light and the creaks of the chairs can be heard. The blindfolds were removed from left to right, with Whitley being first and Adam last. The silhouette of a faunus glides through the shadows and places a chair to where only the tips of his shoes can be seen.

"Oh right! I forgot to answer your questions Mister Schnee, my humblest apologies." The voice said surprised, "You are currently in the secret dungeon I install while I infiltrated the White Fang."

As the head of Schnee corp was about to speak.

"Infiltrated? What do you mean infiltrated?" Adam interrupted

"Oh, you know, infiltrated, to steal your plans, money, and weapons, assassinating the important people of the White Fang," The voice answered half-heartedly while cleaning his fingernails with a blade. "Say like those two 'monks' or whatever you had stationed in Menagerie." followed by a glance at the faunus leader.

Sitting back upright in his chair, "Oh what were those poor saps names?" he says tapping the blade on his cheek. "Oh, now I remember the Albain brothers."

"You bastard! They were my most elite spy masters, there is no way you killed them." Adam yells with rage.

"Aye, I did. Also if it makes you feel better they had bounties on their heads and lemme tell ya, their heads are so much lighter to carry then a body. Also easier to pack." The man says with a smile creeping across his face.

"Let me tell ya about myself, the name's Aron. Professional bounty hunter, and on occasion assassin" Aron says, stepping out in the light, and giving a quick bow.

"Y-you're a faunus?" Jacques says confused

"Yeah, got a problem?" Aron fox ears twitch as he spoke.

"No, but why capture the two of Schnee's and one of your own kind?" Jacques asked clearly drop dead confused.

"Well you see the three of you, hurt some friends of mine," Aron says gesturing to the Schnee's and to Adam, " Now you Adam, you are in for a world of pain, also you've got a pretty big bounty on you. 2 million liens if you're brought back dead. So you know two birds, one stone."

Walking toward to back of the room leaning against a wall looking back to his captives, a wicked smile rises to his face. Flipping a switch, multiple lights come on one after the other, till the whole room was lit with bright white lights. Revealing recent torture devices that were once cloaked in shadow and darkness.

"Boy's, welcome to a little place I like to call, the 'Devil's workshop," Aron says while backing to several huge devices. Gesturing to each with open arms, only to stop to face the trio, with fear on their faces. "Now. .Who's up first?" Aron says with a blood curdling, bone-chilling laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Aron's wicked smile grows bigger by the minute, only to be cut short by the sound of a phone ringing in his pocket. The smile quickly retracts and he turns his back on the captees to answer to call.

"Yo? Yeah, I got them." Aron answered, " Who's. .what? No way! That many?" glancing back, scanning across the bounded, from Whitley to Adam.

"hehe, No, I can handle it. This is me we're talking about." With a flick of the wrist, the call ends.

"Who's was that?" Whitley inquired, "What did they say?"

"That good sir was my boss," Aron says shoving his scroll into his pocket, as soon as his phone hits the bottom of his pocket.

A switch sort of flipped, almost audible inside of his head, and he changed into a completely different person, " THAT MY BOY!

IS THE MILLION LIEN QUESTION!

GUESS WHAT YOU'VE WON!" he yelled with a crazed look in his eyes.

The sudden change sent a shiver down their very spines. Walking over to Whitley's chair, pure horror peered into the eye's of the small Schnee. Like peering into death itself.

Fear and absolute terror took over Whitley's body, his legs quivered, the very strength sapped from his limbs. Aron pulled his signature weapon, which was an incredibly sharp switchblade, his insignia of a wolf's head embedded in the blade. Aron slowly raised his blade toward the neck of the petrified Schnee, who was pale as his hair.

"No! Please! Spare him! Take any of my children, but not him." Jacques pleaded.

This caused Aron hand to halt completely, leaving a very relieved Whitley. Slowly backing away from the bonded teen. After a few inches away from Whitley, with horrifying speed, Aron closed the distance between him and the father.

"Now, what kind of father sells out his daughters to save this sack of shit?" Aron said through his clenched teeth, an eye twitched near the end.

"I happen to believe that your daughters need to live, more than the two of you combined."

"I'll have you know that I care more about him than those hussies," Jaques said with unshakable determination.

Hearing this spartan kicked Aron over the edge. With a still psychotic smile and demented eyes stare dead into Jacques' eyes.

His face grew closers his till only a few inches away, an intense staredown between Aron and Schnee was interrupted by Aron flicking his blade open again, but only to throw it with pinpoint accuracy.

Right into Whitley's chest, but not hitting any vital organs.

"Ack!" Whitley let out as it pierced his lower abdomen.

"You Bastard!" Jacques' voice rang out in anger. Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"Quiet you fool you'll make it worse," Adam yells to Jacques.

Aron walked over to Adam who looked up to him.

"Stop talking," Aron says in the most deadpanned way.

"What. . ." Adam started only to be punch so hard it rendered him unconscious.

Aron strides back to where Jacques was planted, "You look bored, Mister Schnee. I know, how about we play a game?" Aron signature insane smile cropped on his face.

"A-a game?" The bearded Schnee questioned, "What kind of game?"

"Oh, you know the one where we play for your son's life." Aron's head tilts to the right as he spoke, "Rules are pretty simple. You win, Whitley lives. I win, then he dies."

"You're a lunatic!" Jacques shot at Aron.

"Well, if that's how you wanna play it." Aron shrugs, leaving the room for a short second, and return with a duffle bag filled with throwing knives.

Aron sets the bag on his own chair and moves it in front of a bleeding Whitley. A dazed Whitley looks up, to see Aron standing over him. Pulling out his blade which was embedded in Whitley's gut. He proceeds to cut Whitley's hand ties and pins him against a wall only to be tied up again.

Except for this time, his arms spread into a V above his head.

Hands and feet clapped in irons on the wall. After everything was secure and tight, Aron returns to his bag of razor-sharp knives.

"Wait? What are you doing?" Jacques desperate to know.

Aron says nothing, then throws a knife so hard and fast it goes straight through Whitley's shoulder and penetrated the steel wall behind him, pinning his arm to the wall. Whitley cries out in agony, as blood ran done from his shoulder and gut wounds.

"Alright! Alright, I'll play your stupid game." Jacques conceded defeat.

"Good, glad you see it my way," Aron said as he moved Jacques chair to place next to his knives and facing Whitley who hung on the wall like a picture. Grabbing one of his knives cuts one of his hands loose.

"You see the game is, we're gonna throw knives at your son and the one who scores the most hits without him dying wins." Aron

chuckles with an essence of pure evil in his eyes.

One after another knives are tossed, each one hit a different place on Whitley's body.

Jacques tried to go for non-vital areas, such as feet.

Aron, however, he aims close to vital areas as much as possible.

Places like the head, groin and the thighs.

Soon Whitley was almost entirely covered with cuts and stab wounds, and his clothes turned for white and blue to blood and black. Aron's twisted nature cause him to throw blades at Whitley's hands and feet, snipping the last three fingers on his left hand off and the two big toes on either of his feet.

When Aron reaches for another blade in the bag, he only grabs a hand full of air.

"Oh, It seems we have run out of knives." Aron jokingly states, "Don't worry I'll fetch more, instead of using the ones we already threw."

"Why not use the ones we used already?" Jacques questions.

"So we don't lose track of our points, duh" Aron retorted.

Aron just a few feet from the door, Jacques takes out one of his blades that's he slipped into his sleeve. Throwing the blade straight and true, it soars to Aron's back.

The hope raises in Jacques, Whitley's eyes go wide and a smile of relief sweeps across his face.

Time itself slows, closer and closer the blade drew, but Aron dodges it with flawlessness, with very quick reflexes catches it, then he spins to throw it back.

Jacques thought it was the end for him, so in preparation closes his eyes.

He only heard a sound like a water balloon pop, then followed by the jingle of chains.

Jacques slowly opens his eyes, but to his despair, the knife had sheathed itself into Whitley directly in the eye. Tears of blood gushed out of his eye like a slow flowing river.

"No.. .nnoo." Jacques could only whimper out, sadness and misery flood his mind and body.

"Looks like you lost Jacques." Aron chuckled menacingly

Aron looks up to a gleaming red light in a dark corner of the room and does a one down, two to go gesture before knocking out Jacques with a swift but powerful strike to the back of the head.

"Till next time, old man." Aron words echoed in Jacques mind.

Aron steps out the room and made a call on his scroll.

"Caspian, Whitley's finished, but he still hanging around though."

A voice of the other side, "Nice work, get rid of his body before the others wake up, and I swear, I'll kill you if you make another pun."

"Alright, alright he's starting to be an eyesore anyway," Aron said plain as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

A day goes by and the two remained unconscious until Jacques stirs awake in his chair. His vision still a bit blurry and the pain from the blow to the head subtly creeps to his forehead. A purple-blue blush appeared on his wound, shaking the pain off Jacques looks around the room, to see that decor had changed. Instead of the normal gloomy features, it was fairly decent to feel actually welcome.

"Oh, you're awake," Aron said as he enters the room with a tray sealed by a lid.

"What do you have there?" Said Jacques with worry and fear spiking within him.

"Oh, this? This is lunch." Aron said gesturing to the tray, "Well not my lunch, I already had mine, classic pepperoni pizza, which was delicious by the way."

Aron pulled up a table he set up when they were still unconscious. Setting the tray on the table, also a fork and cutting one of Jacques bonds free, so he can dine on the food prepared by Aron.

"Why feed us?" Jacques questions, "Why not starve us?"

"Where's the fun in starving you guys?" Aron chuckles, then pull off the lid that covered the food.

The cover revealed a divine, god-worthy expertly crafted pie. The elder Schnee marveled at the holy presence that graced his entire life. Glancing over to Adam who was still unconscious then back to Aron. Who simply nodded as saying that Jacques could eat his master creation. Jacques' stomach rumbled loudly and the misery that he suffered from Whitley's death was soon drowned out. Using his one free hand Jacques dug into the heavenly pie that sat in front of him. Nearby Aron chuckles to himself while picking at his teeth.

Unaware of what he was consuming, Jacques was almost finished, only a few bites away, until during his chewing he felt a crunch. Flinching in pain, Jacques drops the fork and clenches his cheek.

Spitting out the chewed food that was in his mouth all over the table. Aron looks toward the table, Jacque digs around in his mouth to find nothing then, he looks amidst the remains of his lunch which lied spread the steel table. Rummaging through the mess, Jacques' finger grazes something cold and hard.

"What the devil?" Jacques inquired.

Slowly dragging out the cold, hard object, worry rushed through the Schnee's mind. Did I eat poison, or a piece of metal to rip my throat to shreds? Were just the some of the thoughts filling his mind and tearing at him every second. Holding a clump of chewed food that was mashed into a food ball.

Jacques started to brush away the chunky parts, all while Aron has a psychotic smile slowly crept on his face. Tiny clumps fall to reveal a silver ring, shock rises in Jacques and he quickly brushes the rest of food off the ring. Jacques leans back in his chair in horror, with his free hand he grabs his hair with extreme sorrow.

"Oh, no no no." Jacques wept out.

"Hehe, What is it Jacy boy?" Aron said dramatically hurt, " Don't like my cooking?"

Aron walked over to the table and picked up the ring and cleaned it up, the top of the ring was the Schnee insignia engraved in the silver, under it was the initials 'W.S'

"You know he was quite the handful to carve into this dainty little pie." Aron said admiring the ring, " I am glad you liked the pie though."

Aron throws the ring to Jacques, nailing him in the head. Jacques barely reacts, Aron smile turns into a disgusted frown letting out a disappointed sigh, Aron walks over to a wall which had a lever on it. Turning to face Jacques, Aron pulls the lever with a deathly plain expression. Chains fly out the ceiling and the floor, locking to Jacques ankles and wrists. They lift him into the air, leaving him modeling like a suspended 'X'.

Jacques barely struggles, this brought an irritated expression to Aron's face.

Due to Jacques incompetence at trying to escape or to beg for his life, rage and fury skyrocketed in Aron. Out of pure unadulterated rage, Aron sprung toward Jacques and landed a kick directly into his knee, the very sound of the bones breaking was like crushing a thousand redwood trees like toothpicks.

This brought the reaction that Aron wanted, a soul-crushing, tormented scream erupted from Jacques.

"Now, that's better," Aron said as the rage built even more.

Jacques winced, and groaned at the pain, slightly opening an eye, Jacques saw a glimpse of Aron, but this time he was being engulfed by a black void, his eyes morphed into a demon like iris, his hair practically stood upright on it's on slightly waving and a different color entirely, now it was a blood red, and had the slightest glow to it. Not believing what he saw to be true Jacques shook his head violently than open his eyes only to see Aron was his normal self. What was that he thought to himself.

Aron saw him lost in thought, with another brutal strike Aron busted out his other kneecap. The pain went through his body like being impaled by ironstones. Jacques just now dangles in the air, Aron releases to chain holding his legs.

As they release, Jacques swung forward unable to move his legs. Jacques' head swayed about to fall unconscious from the pain. His eyes blink seconds apart to see Aron walk out the room, only to return with a bright red glowing rod in his hands.

Aron smiles and lunges with the rod in both hands, to pierce Jacques shoulder with a 1000's degree metal rod. The rod sizzled away at his flesh, nearly cooking it. Jacques screamed, clenching his fists. Aron smiling, he hurries out the room only to return with a pillar of fire, inside sat another rod and at his side, Aron carried a chainsaw.

Arons trademark horrifying smile appears, Jacques falls limp, but is relieved by a rod jammed into his thigh.

"Now, now we can't have you leaving just yet," Aron said, his head twitching creepily, followed by a laugh that terrified people to their very core.

Aron slowly started to pull out the rod, part of skin stuck to the rod and the smell of burning blood and cooked meat gushed into the room. Every inch Aron pulled, Jacques let out a cry of pain. After pulling both rods out of Jacques, Aron tossed they back into the flames in a matter of seconds the rods were back to their glowing state.

Aron picked the rods up in a single hand and swung it at Jacques' chest, leaving two burned gashes the size of a Beowulf claw. The burns seeped into Jacques flesh turning to a black, crack infested coat, like grayscale from the game of thrones.

Tossing the rods, to the ground Aron grabbed hold of the burnt skin and pulled toward him with all his strength, the flesh snaps and cracks until to tear like stickers on a plastic bottle.

The aftermath of Aron's fun was brutal, Jacques' arms were ripped, burned skin and muscle. His thigh a smoldering wound which reeked of something awful. It's time to finish the job. Aron thought to himself

Aron released a fury of fast and powerful punches to Jacques' face, leaving him bloody and bruised. Jacques limped but still alive, Aron wiped some of the blood from his face and turned to the chainsaw. Rigging the chainsaw and what items he had, Aron made it to where the chainsaw stood upwards and running.

"NO! Please, I'll do anything! " Jacques plead as he heard the engine sputtered to life. " I'll even start loving my daughters!"

Those words stopped Aron in his tracks. Slowly turning around, Aron said. "You think saying that will save your life?"

Pushing a button on his scroll, the chains holding Jacques dropped him to the cold hard ground which only added to the pain from his wound by 10 fold. Raising himself with his one good arm, time slows, Jacques sees Aron walking over to him the chainsaw revving behind the smoke puffs like it's a living being, the pillar of fire illuminates the area in a dramatic flair. Aron picks Jacques up with one hand and tosses him closer to the chainsaw, kicking him in the face to move him along. As they arrive, Aron grabs Jacques by his snow-white hair lifting him up and forcing him into the saw, Jacques struggled with his might pushing against the corner of the chair.

"Just die ALREADY!" Aron screamed at the top of his lungs, and kicked the back of his elbow breaking it and violently ramming Jacques face into the rotating saw, the sounds brought music to Aron's ears.

The sound was like slurping the last bits of a slurpy, and the chainsaw getting jammed by bits of Jacques coat. Pulling back Jacques body, to reveal to the gaping hole that once use to be the head of the Schnee dust company. A small blood lusted chuckle leaves Aron's mouth shoving the once great Schnee CEO's body to the ground.

Aron walks to Adam muttering and chuckling. "Only one remains, what shall we do with you, my friend?"


	4. Chapter 4

Twirling his blade between his fingers and sighing until a twitch shook from Adam. Looking at his wrist to check the newly picked watch he had taken from the elder Schnee while glancing toward the ring on his index finger, a polished and cleaned silver Schnee insignia.

Slowly raising his head, and a short glance around the room to see that he was the only one that remained Aron sitting in front of him, in one hand he held his signature blade while he glanced at his watch only to shift his gaze toward Adam.

"You say, that the Faunus is the dominant species of the Remnant, and humans should serve us like gods or slaves to a master," Aron said leaning forward in his chair, his arms resting on his knees. "You know, when I was in the White Fang, I knew you were the 'popular guy' and everyone wanted to know, every up and coming White Fang member want to be friends with, but doing would have caused my plans to crumble, I'd would've fallen victim to your mind games like all the SO many others."

"So what, if you knew my 'game', you could have warned Sienna Khan about the change in management," Adam states with the serious of voices. "Before my blade found its way into her body."

"Yes, I could have warned her, but I was too busy boning her over her desk and that was just too much fun," Aron said jokingly. "I have to admit though, she was a wild one. I mean day after day, night after night."

"She was a weakling, and she needed to be dealt with. So I put it upon myself and removed her, and removed the pain, myself. " Adam said staring down Aron.

"You see, Taurus, that only gave me all the more reason to kill you even more." Aron smiled and tilted his head slightly to add to the creepiness.

A frown fell on Aron's face. Violently shooting up from his chair like out of a horror movie, walking over to the tied Adam, each step echoed with a sharp clop.

"Just go the fuck to sleep already, you're giving me a headache." Aron's said with a terrifyingly blank face, roundhousing him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

Aron steps back tugging on his jacket and straightening it, Aron drags Adam across the room then after placing him in a metal chair, Aron starts to strap Adam's arms down to the chair's armrests with iron clamps.

"Adam, dude you need to clean your nails man," Aron said while picking up Adam's right hand. "You know what? I got the perfect thing for this."

Leaving the room and returning with a hand-sized box covered with a cloth. Walking to Adam, Aron tears off the cloth to reveal what looked like a metal frame of a hand. Aron set it down in front of Adam's hand and began to cover his hand with the frame. Five metal rods sticking out where the fingertips had reached.

"Oh don't worry I fix that," Aron said just moments before he rammed to frame into his fingers.

The rods inserted into the part under the fingernail and went deeper until then hit the knuckle. Adam scream in pure torment, and unbearable pain.

"Ok, Adam we're gonna play a game." Aron said pulling up a chair, "I'm gonna ask you some simple questions and if you answer them right, I'll take one of those rods out of your fingers."

"Alright! Alright! Ask your damn questions." Adam yelled in agony.

"Impatient bastard," Aron said lifting a leg over another and leaning back in his chair crossing his arms," But your wish is my command."

"Alright the first question, Did you not hurt people who were dear to me?" Aron said staring dead into Adam's eyes.

"No. I didn't." Adam said with gritted teeth holding back a massive amount of pain.

"That's where you're wrong." Aron says bone chillingly calm, "now, you lose a finger."

As the last word leaving Aron's mouth, one of the rods bursts opens, ripping his little finger into four different directions. Adam lets out a blood-curdling scream of pain, tears flooding his eyes and sweat stream down his face.

"Now, I'll ask again but this time it won't count against you," Aron said gritting his teeth, anger burning within but keeping his chilly calmness, "Who were people you cause the most pain?"

"Who? Dammit!" Adam yells glaring to Aron, "Who are they!?"

"A certain fiery blonde, and a former member of the White Fang, someone you're well acquainted with." Aron starts to count them off with his fingers.

Adam's thinks for a minute and then his eyes go wide. "Blake, and the girl from Beacon."

"good you remember," Aron said with a sarcastic half chuckle, "But let's continue, your rewards can come later."

"The second question, Were you not responsible for the loss of their friends at Beacon Academy?" Aron asked leaning toward Adam clasping his hands together. "Such as redheads named, Penny and a member of team JNPR, Pyrrha?"

"No, They weren't my doing, that was Cinder, she's the one that murdered their friends!" Adam shouts only to be hit with curiosity, "Wait, why isn't she here?"

"Oh Cinder? Well you see, I couldn't capture her at the time because she was smashing the shit out of a quite grim looking woman." Aron said while tilting his head away. "I thought I won't disturb them, but rest assured she'll get what's coming to her."

"A grim looking woman? That's Salem! She was the one who had Cinder cause the destruction of Beacon.I know where she is, I could lead you to her." Adam said desperately to save his life.

"You don't think I know that?! I very much wanted to take to both of them and steadily widdle their wretched lives down to their final breath!" Aron said as a buried wrath started to boil within him, but simultaneously keeping his calm. "What's done, is done. There wasn't any going back after that."

Before another word could be spoken between the two, another rod goes off but this time opens his index finger into a spiral. Adam's cry of demented pain was followed by weeping and the jiggle of chains which hung Adam's table at bay, he clenched his left hand so hard to blood started to pour through his fingers.

"Agh! I thought you said it wouldn't be counted against me!" Adam said with excruciating pain.

"Well, I lied." Aron laughed sadistically, "What'd you expect? Someone like you getting a redeeming ark or something? HA! Fuck that shit, you die tonight."

Leaning back in his chair, Aron then starts to think about more question for Adam. To no avail, shrugs then Aron pulls his blade proceeds to fling it towards Adams right hand, embedding itself deep, Adam cries out causing his hand to jerk, trigger the machines drills to go off all at once. The last three finger traps activate tearing his fingers open, blooding rush from each finger like a geyser, Adams pain was so unbearable that he fell unconscious.

"Oh! Looks like even animals need their sleep." Aron said just watching the blood and tears spill from his hand and eyes. "You have a surprise when you wake up."

Hour by hour passes, Adam slowly opens his eyes. Looking around, nothing had changed, except where Aron once sat, was a series of blowtorches, four to be exact, two on either side, and they were torching a pair of hedge clippers. The heat from the flames, cause Adam to start sweating. The flames licked at the blades, so much that they were glowing bright orange.

"Oh, you're awake. Feeling nice and breezy?" Aron said while walking into the room from behind Adam. "You looked hot while you were napping, so I took the liberty of making you more cooler."

Confused by his words, Adam haft-dead looked down, his clothes were missing.

"Where..where are my clothes?" Adam uttered out.

"Well, I needed something to start the fire..duh," Aron said with sarcasm.

Aron walks over to the torches and shuts them off one by one. After he grabs the glowing clippers, then closed and opened them.

"You know, Adam I never liked how you always fucked with everybody, either you fucked with their minds, or just in general fucked with everything that ends with good people losing their lives," Aron said psychotic calm, walking to Adam clippers in hand. " Also I'd wager that these clippers are about 1000 degrees, so its gonna hurt like hell."

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Adam starting to panic, struggling to break free.

" I'm taking away the one thing, so you won't fuck with people anymore," Aron said lunging clippers drew and open, striking on either side on his groin, Adams' thighs start to cook and burn rapidly. "Get ready!" Aron closes the clipper with a hard clamp, cutting off and starts to cauterizing instantly.

"Ugggh!" Adam screams out, his pain causes throughout his body like a tree being struck by lightning. "you, sonofabitch, you cut off my…"

"Aye, that I did, and wanna see something cool?" Aron said standing up.

Aron snaps and a furnace behind him turns on with a blaze of bright flame. Adam still a bit delirious from the pain, see a blurred version of Aron, only with gleaming red eyes and nine tails.

"Ever heard of soccer Adam?" Aron said, leaning forward, closer to him.

"N-no." Adam could only slur, for he was exhausted from his own screaming.

"Well let me teach you a trick, not that you'll ever use it," Aron said walking over to the smoldering man meat, bleeding on the floor.

Using his feet, Aron flicks it up and spin kicks it into the burning inferno of the furnace.

"Goal!" Aron says enthusiastically while raising his hands in the air.

"You're a monster!" Adam said to haterade.

"I know, and this monster is getting really tired of your voice," Aron said pulling the clipper apart, the intense heat had lost, weaken the swivel which lay between the blades, causing it the break quickly.

Walking a few feet before Adam, Aron swung with the heated blade, at his mouth, cutting through his cheeks, and slicing his tongue in two.

"Mmmph!" Adam could only mumble in pain.

Aron brought the other blade over his head, ready the end Adam once and for all before Aron could deliver the final blow, a crash came from upstairs.

"Sir! A hidden entrance!"

"Damn!" Aron sharply spat out.

Seconds later the room was filled with White Fang members, Aron heated blades still in hand, his back against the wall.

"K-kill him," Adam muttered, as he held his mouth from the pain of trying to speak.

"Oh no, Adam, if I die, you coming with me," Aron said, standing ready.

The squad weapons were drawn and aimed at Aron, red gleaming swords in hand. Adam lifts his hand, then snaps his fingers. White Fang soldiers open fire, the room lights up like the 4th of July, bullets tear into Aron, the impacts cause him to jerk rapidly. As they run out of ammo, they look on toward Aron, who is barely standing, his legs struggling to keep him up. Pain rises through him like a wildfire, licking at every part of his body. Aron staggers forward, coughing up blood, he manages to make it a few feet before falling to one knee. Adam takes his chance to get revenge, walk up to him, Adam kneels down and grades Aron by the throat and forces him to stand.

"Looks like you were wrong, I'm still standing, while you bleed and die," Adam said mockingly.

"No. that's where you're wrong," Aron mutters, coughing blood in the middle.

With his last burst of strength, Aron pushes Adam back, swinging one heat blades directly down the middle of Adam's chest, slices skin. This causes him to stagger and trip, Aron tosses the blade like boomerangs and decapitates the soldiers loyal to Adam. Managing to get his back up against the wall, Adam struggles to figure out a plan, but Aron was already on top of him. Straightening his fingers on his right hand, Aron shoves in deep into Adam's open chest wound, till he feels a steady beat in his hand. Adam's hands grasp Aron arm trying to make him let go.

"Bastards don't need these!" Aron final words left his mouth as he ripped out Adam's heart, and crushing it in his hands.

Aron's body goes limp, and he falls to the ground, the content of what he managed to accomplish. As his eyes close, a smile stretches across his face, then he's met with the embrace of the void.


End file.
